The present invention relates to a cooling device for clutches.
Wet multiple-disc clutches are lubricated by oil which is used to lubricate the gear on a main shaft and supplied through a central hole in the main shaft to an opposite side of the clutch. Since the amount of oil thus supplied is not large enough, the friction discs of the clutch which have been heated due to friction of the discs upon engagement and disengagement of the clutch are not sufficiently cooled.